Runaway
*1961: Runaway (canción de Del Shannon) *1973: The Runaway (canción de Gentle Giant from In a Glass House *1976: Runaway (canción de Wishbone Ash from New England *1978: Runaway (canción de Jefferson Starship) *1979: Runaway (canción de Status Quo), The Runaway (canción de Elkie Brooks from Live and Learn *1980: Runaway (canción de Eruption *1981: Runaway (canción de Bill Conti from the soundtrack For Your Eyes Only *1982: Runaways (canción de XTC from English Settlement), Run Away (canción de 10cc from Ten Out of 10) *1984: Runaway (canción de Bon Jovi) *1986: Run Away (canción de Great White from Shot in the Dark), Run-A-Way (canción de The Soundlovers, also covered by Yasmin K. *1988: Runaways (canción de Pseudo Echo from Race *1990: Runaway (canción de Riot from The Privilege of Power, Run Away (The Escape) (canción de Oingo Boingo from Dark at the End of the Tunnel, Runaway (canción de Damn Yankees from Damn Yankees *1992: Runaways (canción de Ringo Starr from Time Takes Time, Runaway (canción de Deee-Lite) *1994: Runaway (canción de Los Pericos), Run Away (canción de Real McCoy) *1995: Runaway (canción de The Corrs), Runaway (canción de Janet Jackson), Runaway (canción de E'voke) *1996: Runaway (canción de Nuyorican Soul), Runaway (canción de Richard Wright from Broken China *1998: Runaway (canción de Cher from Believe *2000: Runaway (canción de Linkin Park), Runaway (canción de Pat McGee Band from Shine *2001: Run Away (canción de Salsoul Orchestra), with vocals by Loleatta Holloway *2001: Run Away (I Wanna Be with U) (canción de Nivea featuring Pusha T *2002: Runaway (canción de Sahlene) *2002: Runaway (canción de Red Hot Chili Peppers from By the Way *2003: Run Away (canción de Live), from Birds of Pray *2003: Runaway (canción de Thriving Ivory from Thriving Ivory *2004: Runaway (canción de Groove Coverage), Runaway (canción de iiO) *2005: The Runaways (canción de Anberlin from Never Take Friendship Personal *2005: Run Away! (canción de Eric Idle from the musical Spamalot *2005: Run Away (canción de Staind from Chapter V *2005: Runaway (canción de Cartel from Chroma *2006: Runaway (canción de Jamiroquai), Run Away (canción de Bubba Sparxxx from The Charm *2006: Runaway (canción de Pink from I'm Not Dead *2006: Runaway '67 (canción de Del Shannon from Home and Away *2007: Run-Away (canción de Super Furry Animals) *2007: Runaway (canción de Avril Lavigne from The Best Damn Thing *2007: Runaway (canción de Cascada from Perfect Day *2007: Runaway (canción de Nelly Furtado, B-side of the single "Te Busqué (canción de ) *2008: Runaway (canción de 3 Doors Down from 3 Doors Down *2008: Runaway (canción de Boomkat), Runaway (canción de Tohoshinki) *2008: Runaway (canción de Darin Zanyar from Flashback *2008: Runaway (canción de Dukes of Windsor from Minus *2008: Runaway (canción de Ladytron from Velocifero *2008: Runaway (canción de Jay Sean from My Own Way *2008: Runaways (canción de Brother Firetribe from Heart Full of Fire *2009: Runaway (canción de Yeah Yeah Yeahs from It's Blitz! *2009: Runnaway (canción de the Plastiscines from About Love *2009: Runaway (canción de Love and Theft) *2010: Runaway (canción de Devlin), Runaway (canción de Kanye West) *2010: Run Away (canción de Weezer from Hurley *2010: Runaway (canción de Hail the Villain from Population: Declining *2010: Run Away (canción de SunStroke Project and Olia Tira) *2010: Runaway (canción de The Afters from Light Up the Sky *2010: Runaway (canción de Maroon 5 from Hands All Over *2010: Runaway (canción de The National from High Violet *2011: Run Away (canción de Sarah Jarosz from Follow Me Down *2011: Runaway (canción de Converge from Converge / Dropdead *2011: Runaway (canción de The Kooks from Junk of the Heart *2011: Runaway (canción de Mat Kearney from the soundtrack to Soul Surfer *2012: Runaways (canción de), by The Killers *2012: Runaway (canción de Mumzy Stranger from Tiffin Beats *2012: Runaway (canción de Olly Murs from Right Place Right Time *2012: Runaway (canción de The Vaccines from Come of Age *2013: Runaway (canción de J. Cole from Born Sinner *2013: Runaway (canción de Kara from Full Bloom *2014: Runaway (U & I)", by Galantis *2014: Runaway (canción de Ed Sheeran from x *2015: Run Away (canción de Snoop Dogg from Bush *2015: Runaway (Smalltown Boy) (canción de Kate Ryan), Runaways (canción de All Time Low from Future Hearts), Runaway (canción de Aurora from Running with the Wolves and All My Demons Greeting Me as a Friend *2016: Runaways (canción de Sam Feldt and Deepend featuring Teemu), Runaways (canción de Carly Rae Jepsen from the film Ballerina *2016: Runaways (canción de Eclipse) *2016: Runaway (canción de Against the Current from In Our Bones *2017: Run Away (canción de Dvsn from Morning After *2019: Runaway (canción de Sebastián Yatra, Daddy Yankee, Natti Natasha ft. Jonas Brothers)